


Милая

by LazyRay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он называл ее «милая».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милая

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Для R.T.F.M](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D0%94%D0%BB%D1%8F+R.T.F.M).



Он называл ее «милая».  
Никто больше не звал ее так. Ни раньше, когда она была вспыльчивой тощей девчонкой, ни потом, когда она словно за одну ночь превратилась в роскошную женщину, ни тем более сейчас – кто назовет грозную Хокаге милой?  
Джирайя называл. Когда дразнился и подначивал, когда безудержно флиртовал. И когда – в редкие моменты искренней нежности – звал тихо и ласково: «милая моя».

_\- Привет, моя милая._  
 _\- Отстань! – рявкнула она._  
 _\- Наша принцесса гневаться изволит, – Джи-Джи дурашливо изогнулся в низком поклоне._  
 _\- Джи!_  
 _\- Как будто такого клоуна, как ты, допустили бы пред очи принцессы, – надменно отрезал Орочи. – Плебей._  
 _\- Эй!_

Что бы о них ни говорили, они никогда не были любовниками. И друзьями тоже – друзей они переросли очень быстро, в то самое лето, когда тощая девчонка исчезла навсегда, стремительно округлившись, а смешливый коротышка Джи-Джи внезапно вытянулся и даже попробовал отпустить бородку (недолго прожившую благодаря ядовитому языку Орочи).  
Джирайя всегда к ней клеился. С первой же встречи, еще практически детьми. Цунаде всегда говорила «нет», злясь на дурацкие игры Джи-Джи, отвлекающие ее от занятий и тренировок. Ну, конечно, она никогда не принимала его всерьез. Глупый прилипчивый Джи-Джи. Ей даже в голову не приходило...

 _\- Эй, эй, детка, не проходи мимо!_  
 _\- Чего тебе, белобрысый._  
 _\- Какой анекдот я знаю, Цу, закачаешься!_  
 _\- Господи, Джи, как тебе не надоело!_  
 _\- Нет-нет, ты послушай! «Сиськи – они как солнце. Допускается бросать только беглые взгляды, но стоит надеть очки – и можно наблюдать вечно».  
_ _\- Иди сюда, сейчас я тебе такое солнце покажу, такое солнце, стой, Джи, стой, собака!_

Шутки кончились, когда она разбила ему сердце. Мимоходом, едва успев заметить. Глупая девчонка! Он привычно лип, она привычно отрезала «нет», но вместо того, чтобы привычно же рассмеяться или шутливо надуться, он – он выглядел... лучше б она его ударила.  
Она даже не сразу поняла, в ее голове путались не очень хорошо усвоенные вчера признаки сердечных болезней, которые она тогда изучала; она еще подумала, что Джи-Джи всегда был здоров, почему же сейчас он так побледнел, так притих, что с ним... Она слишком долго молчала. Она упустила момент, когда еще что-то можно было исправить. Ее молчание подтвердило ранее прозвучавшее раздраженное «нет», и Джи-Джи, Джирайя, уже тихо ушел. 

_\- Вот не люблю я этого, – раздраженно бросил Орочи._  
 _\- Чего ты вдруг взбеленился?_  
 _Они мирно висели вверх ногами на ветке, рутинно тренировали дыхание, как ее лучший друг вдруг спрыгнул на землю и уставился на нее, уперев руки в бока._  
 _\- Что вы с белобрысым не поделили? И почему я всегда крайний между вами? Понятно. Молчишь, значит, виновата._  
 _\- Никто не виноват._  
 _\- Да дай ты ему уже и успокойтесь._  
 _\- Орочимару. Вот не лезь, куда не просят._  
 _\- Как скажешь.  
_ _Еще и этот надулся._

Джирайя больше никогда не приглашал ее на свидание, к ее облегчению. Она не знала бы, что ответить. Она не могла еще раз причинить ему боль, но и «да» не сорвалось бы с ее губ. Она не хотела, ей не нужны были никакие отношения, привязанности. Тогда ей хотелось только знаний, и больше всего на свете ей хотелось свободы. Свободы от ее доли шиноби, от границ, очерченных территорией Конохи, свободы от других, кто цеплялся бы за нее, не пускал.  
Она проклянёт свои желания, когда потеряет брата, потеряет Дана – человека, которым восхищалась и даже любила.  
Через несколько лет Сандайме отпустит ее искать новые знания в чужих землях, выпустит из клетки, позволит вырваться за слишком тесные рамки джонина, и за этот дар, лучший в ее жизни, она никогда не сможет достойно отблагодарить его.

_\- Сандайме-сама._  
 _Сандайме сделал движение, словно желая обнять ее, она ловко отступила на шаг. Она преклонялась перед этим человеком, она бесконечно уважала его, но черта с два она дала бы шанс этому старому козлу испортить ее торжественные проводы дурацкой шуткой или блуждающими пальчиками._  
 _\- Удачи тебе, дорогая._  
 _Джирайя не пришел ее провожать._  
 _Наверное, к лучшему._

Она не увидит Джирайю много лет.  
Пока не придет пора вернуться, отдать долг старому лукавому учителю, взвалить на себя его ношу: звание Хокаге и тяжелейшую обязанность отвечать за жизни сотен и сотен людей.  
Было не до любви. А потом – потом Джирайя умер.  
И что-то ушло вместе с ним. Какая-то часть ее самой. У нее даже не было времени скучать и оплакать.  
Она любила его больше всех людей на свете. Не его вина, что этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы удержать ее когда-то, чтобы сделать ее счастливой.

Стук, еще стук, еще... да что такое? Цунаде раздраженно подняла голову от бумаг. Какого... кто-то в самом деле бросает камешки в окно Хокаге? Наруто вроде как не в Конохе сейчас.  
Тихий переливчатый посвист с улицы заставил ее отбросить бумаги и практически подлететь к окну.  
 _«Разбойники, – проговорил важно голос Джи-Джи в ее голове, – только разбойники так делают». Упитанный Джи-Джи из ее далекого детства. Джи-Джи, имевший дурную привычку будить ее по ночам своим посвистом. ___  
Цунаде выглянула в окно.  
Высокий мужчина в длинном плаще с капюшоном опустил руку с зажатым камушком – очередным. Цунаде поискала глазами. Да, вот они: ее бравые АНБУ лежали, спеленатые, как младенцы, под ее окнами, и свирепо вращали глазами.  
Заметив ее, таинственный поклонник склонил голову, а когда он снова поглядел вверх, капюшон соскользнул в его головы, обнажая шапку буйных белых волос.  
Как...  
\- Эй, милая моя.  
Она глядела на него, устало опираясь на подоконник, и улыбалась.


End file.
